All you wanted
by Oustiti
Summary: One-shot song fic. All you wanted from Michelle Branch. Fluffy Yugi Yami story. To everyone Yami is the hero but what if he’s actually the one in need of saviour. Yugi is his safety net. No yaoi intended. Please R&R!


**"All You Wanted"**

_**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away**_

"Aibou what are you trying to do?" The rich low voice made the smaller tri-coloured haired duellist make a little jump in surprise.

"Ow hay Yami." He said as he smiled at him as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. In front of him different jars of many sorts of gel. The ancient spirit looked at the smaller one wondering.

"What are you doing? You do not need any gel for your hair usually, it sticks up like that from nature." The pharaoh remarked calmly as his little hikari was desperately fighting with his golden bang and the gel.

"I'm trying to put the bangs up like you." The little light responded as he was biting his tongue in concentration while trying to put his hair the way he wanted. He was failing miserably at this however as his hair fell right back down hanging in front of his eyes.

The little one was in full concentration working on his hair when he felt two hands wrap around his wrists. The little one looked up slightly surprised at the stronger one who gently lowered his hand.

"Yugi why are you trying to make your hair look even more like mine? Your hair is fine that way." The dark said not comprehending his little hikari's sudden obsession.

"I thought it might make me look a bit tougher or at least a bit taller, like you." The innocent one said smiling up at his dark.

"Yugi…" The strong one started surprised by this. "Yugi you are just fine how you are aibou, you do not have to try to be like someone else." The dark said as he had let go of the little one's wrist. The dark was gently going with his fingers true his little lights hair brushing his hair back to it's usual position.

"But I want to be more like you, stronger." The little one said innocently.

The dark had a small smile as he looked at his little light. "You are strong Yugi, there is no reason to change yourself just for that. Promise me you will try to accept yourself the way you are, you don't need to be like me. I want Yugi to be my aibou and no one else."

The little light nodded grinning up at his dark. "Alright, if you want me to." He said his eyes brightly. So pure, so innocent.

_**I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away**_

"Grandpa I'm home." The lights happy voice cried as he closed the door behind him.

"Ho ho welcome home, now Yugi Yami helped me out already with the shop today so I won't be needing your help anymore."

"Ow, okay." The light required, still smiling. "So where's Yami is he in our room?"

"Yes but…"

"Okay thanks grandpa." The little one was already running upstairs before the old man could finish his sentence.

"Yami I'm home!" The little light said smiling as brightly as ever. "Yami?" He asked as he saw his dark sitting on his window-still. His eyes where starring out of the window in the distance as the sunset coloured the room and sky in all possible kinds of beautiful red. The pure silently skipped over sitting beside his yami in silence. The darker one didn't even seem to notice him as he didn't react the least while he kept glaring down the true the window.  
"Yami?" The little one asked again. This time worry in his voice as from the absent eyes from the mighty pharaoh came some tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Yami!_ The pure voice rang true the mind link as a small silver bell.

The spirit looked to his left as he suddenly snapped out of it as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and heard his aibou's voice. "Aibou." He said as he looked away again to dry his tears without the little one knowing. When he looked back at him, his little hikari was looking a him sadly. The yami opened his mount to say something but nothing came out. The strong one sat there motionless, speechless while looking at the innocent one. "Aibou I…"He started not knowing exactly what he was going to say. But he did not need to continue as the little pure just leaned forwards and wrapped him in a hug. The mighty one froze in shock not knowing what to do. He sat there motionless letting the little one. After a few minutes the mighty one alluded himself to relax in the hold. He had been trying to shield himself from the feeling, from the need, from the fact that he was becoming dependant from someone else. He melted as ice did for the Egyptian sun, he let himself go limp in the hold and cried. For the first time ever he cried. They sat there for what seemed for ages as the sun slowly was going under while the little innocent one just held the dark who cried in his arms. As the sun had settled and the moon was raising. The cold one slowly sat up not looking at the other. The little hikari bowed down till he could look at the others face that was stained with dry tears. The spirit still speechless looked at his hikari as he broke out into a gentle smile. Then the little one stood up leaving the spirit to think that this was it. He had frightened off his light by losing control like this. It would have been the first and only time he could have leaned on someone. The fear he had always cherished deep inside was going to be become reality. The one who he had grown to be dependant of, his little light, the thing he loved more then anything else, would now leave him to disappear in his own darkness again.

"I'll show you the way." The gently voice said as a hand in front of his eyes made the dark snap up his head again as he looked at the fragile one.

"I'll guide you." He repeated as he held out his hand and smiled at the strong one.

The darkness blinked a few times. How could this happen? He was only becoming more dependant this way. But what did it matter, he wanted to. He wanted someone take him away. With that the souls connected even more then ever before as the lost one took the pure's hand.

_  
__**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

"Tha was another kick-assing (yeah new word XD) duel Yams!." Those words said so loudly yet they weren't heard. These where not the words nor the looks that could bring peace to the rippling brooks of a troubled mind. How was it possible that something so clear was not being seen. How could such a clear cry's for help in the eyes of the darkness not been noticed by anyone. Even those who where called friends, those who in theory knew you till the bone did not saw such a clear hint in his eyes. Jolly laughs and happy smiles. Everyone was enjoying the ecstasy of a new victory. The sun was half way down as it was getting rather late in the afternoon. Goodbyes where said and some last victory cries cried before the group split up.

The darkness and his light where left alone now as they slowly walked home true the park side by side. Both silent. The little light looked at his darkness once in a while, his eyes soft overflowing the other with love and care. The little light asks for a break, a moment of peace so that they both sit in the soft grass near a tree. The spirit sitting straight, his face serious and his lips unmoved. The little light leaning back, letting the afternoon sun caress his pale fragile skin as his lips are curled in a soft smile. Big innocent purple orbs lock onto the strong ones face.

Once again the strong one finds himself starring in the distant. This odd foreign feeling coming over him again. No this feeling is known by him since long but no word to describe it could he possibly find. Pain, sorrow, insecurity, doubt, love, homesick, longing, the surviving instinct, lost… Lost in these feelings, lost in doubts. After so many thousands of years the darkness reached his limit. He feels cold tear being ready to swell up in his eyes again when he turns his head feeling someone's eyes one him. The little light had been looking at him all the time. The darkness feared rejection because once again he had failed to hide his weakness.

But no such feeling what so ever is to be found in the little ones eyes. He slowly smiles up at his darkness , a look of understanding in his eyes. Gently the little one reaches out and dries the single tear from the stronger ones cheek. No words are needed to describe this feeling. No words possible could. It would be a crime to do so, the dark one thinks, as no words could be worth of this feeling. A small hand is held out to the darkness. To pull him up, to save him, to take him away. Because he wanted to, because he had found somebody who cared.

**I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
**

Falling, slowly. The darkness swallowing the little light. No saviour, no will to be saved either. Not unless by him, his own darkness, the one he knew and loved. Almost eaten by his tries to save him, in need of saviour himself now. His hand still reaching out when suddenly the falling stops. A strong hand had reached out and pulled him up. A stern face looking down on the little light.

"What are you doing here Yugi? You shouldn't be here it isn't safe for you here."

The little light just smiles at him slightly guilty. "I wanted to help you. You had disappeared and you seemed upset so."

The yami looked down on him trying to look angry but as always failed miserably at this when concerning his little light. "Aibou this place is not right for you, you could get hurt."

"So could you. I'm just trying to help." The little one pressed as he looked at the crimson eyes.

"I will be fine aibou but you should go back."

"You call me aibou yet you don't aloud me to try and help you. We're partners, let me be there for you like you always are for me." The little light said.

The yami looked at him perplex. As always his little light was making perfect sense.

_I can't save you unless you let me._ The darkness smiled at the lights thoughts.

He didn't have to be alone anymore.

_  
__**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

The night was at his darkest when the golden puzzle flashed. With the short golden flash had came the spirit of the great pharaoh. Easily taken back his solid form the dark peered true the obscure room. Till eventually his eyes fell on the sleeping form. The light lay with his head on the desk his eyes closed as he had fallen a sleep at his desk his hands still tightly holding onto his precious cherished puzzle. The dark smiled softly at the sight in front him. Carefully he picked up the small sleeping form in his arms and gently layed it in his bed. Next the dark carefully pulled the blanket over the little light tucking in the sleeping teen. Then the dark sat at the edge of the bed while he gently stroke a few of the golden bangs out of the face of the innocent one. The dark had retreated himself in his puzzle to think once again. Still feeling lost, doubtful about his powers and himself. He had been lost in the labyrinth of his own mind. He had been too doubtful to dare and try to find the way out of his labyrinth. And then he had heard this small squeak, a little yelped for help as he found his light getting himself in danger in the traitorous labyrinth. The dark had been angry with the light for being so foolish and bringing himself in such a needless danger. This was his battle only of the dark. To the outside world he had always seemed strong and so sure of himself but on the inside he felt lonely and lost. And then the little light showed up, because he cared he told him. Because he wanted to save him now. Because he cared and he was there for the dark ready to take him away if he wanted. And the light managed to lighten the path to the darks deepest secret. He wanted somebody who cared. He wanted guidance and for the first time he accepted help. Together they had sought. Each brave on their own way. Together they had sought between the old secrets of the puzzle. The darkness smiled softly at the sleeping little light. His little light, the little light that guided him out of the dark.

_  
__**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah**_

_I'll give my life for you._ Those words where said so easily, so simply that promise was made. Coming from such an innocent being he could hardly believe the little one knew what he was saying. But the pureness in his eyes was enough to convince him, no lie could ever come from the pure heart. The light had invaded the dark's heart. And lightened it up. Slowly the darkness became less and the shadow around him grew lighter. The path was still not completely clear but the light stood by his side. If he needed him he'll be there to light the way, to catch him when he fell, to dry his tears when they would be shed, to fill the empty feeling when it tortured him, to be there when he needed him.

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**__  
_

The darkness was thickening again and the loneliness swelling. The dark had by long forgotten how to smile now. The pain and worries had not aloud him to. The darkness once again seemed ticker then ever. Suffocate him, killing him. Once again he was all alone. Lost in himself. No noise expect the silent doom nearing. The wind of change slightly blowing passed him. It felt so unfriendly and cold but the wind didn't only affect him. It moves the environment around the darkness as well. Till he heard a small clear bell, the soft ringing of it sounds so pure to his ears that it brings up memories to the dark. In his crimson eyes now can be found a glint of hope, of warmth as he thinks back at those memories. Inside his heart he recovers the little candle that the light had lit in him. No it was not over yet. They inside had just been lost but hadn't seized to exist.

_**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**_

A warm hand on the darkness shoulder tears him out of his thoughts. He shocks unable to move. In front of him a face smiles gently to him. "It'll be okay." The light assures him though his words are not necessary for the dark. Just the mere present of the light is enough to lighten the dark rooms of his soul. The gentle hug, the comforting voice of the little one brings peace to the wild storm that roars in the darkness soul. The little one, as always is more concerned about others even though he was the one who had been in danger.

"Yami don't just run off like that, I was worried." The small one said trying to look stern.

The darkness doesn't speak, he just leans forwards and wraps the little one in a protecting hug clinching him tightly too afraid he would risk loosing him again.

The light just smiles against his guardians hold. "Please don't just leave like that, I want to know where you are when your gone." The little one pleads.

The darkness smiled as he whispered to the lights ears. "I won't be disappearing anymore. You saved me from my darkness my little light." Silent whispers give words of comfort and eternal promises. They both just sit there on their knees in front of each other, holding each other tightly not caring for the poring rain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Authors note:**

So what did you think? I know it's maybe a rather oddly written story but I didn't do it, it where my fingers who where automatically assaulting my keyboard as I heard this song. XD  
I don't own nor the lyrics nor Yu-Gi-Oh (damn it, too bad). The Lyrics are by Michelle Branch "All you wanted". Please Read and Review (please be nice it's the first Yu-Gi-Oh story I post that I wrote).

(Okay so some back ground explication:  
It takes place after the series. Yam is back from the afterlife and has a own body (but he can still go back in the puzzle if he wants).  
In part 1: Yugi tries to be more like Yami but Yami advices him not to because he's afraid he'll lose his innocence. He's subtly hinting him that he isn't the great role model everybody thinks he is  
Part 2+3: Yami feels lonely. He's back from the after life and he misses those he loved back in Egypt, he is being homesick and sad and Yugi comforts him and offers his help.  
Part 4+5: Yugi went inside the puzzle trying to help Yami to discover his secrets but he gets himself in trouble and Yami saves him Yugi is still offering him help and Yami realised he could use some help.  
Part 6: Yami finally understands that Yugi is guiding him.  
Part 7: Something happened to Yugi and he got hurt Yami is feeling guilty because he couldn't protect him. But then he realises Yugi wouldn't want him to be beating himself up over it like that.  
Part 8: Yugi and Yami are reunited. Yami finally admits to him that Yugi saved him just as well.)


End file.
